


Violation

by RuvikVictoriano



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikVictoriano/pseuds/RuvikVictoriano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph wakes up restrained, and in a terrible situation with one of The Keeper's spare 'heads' lying just within reach of him. As it assaults him (in a way he doesn't expect) someone makes it clear they're watching him. Basically PWP, written as another gift for my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violation

Joseph awoke slowly, with the feeling of an entire body ache to accompany him. There was something loud rattling nearby, something heavy and made of metal. As he blinked his eyes open, Joseph realized he was without his glasses, lying on his stomach on a cold stone floor.

“Ugh...” he mumbled, twisting to try and change his position. But when he attempted to move his hands, he felt something keeping him restrained and heard the quiet clinking of metal on metal, of links clicking noisily from his movements. “What...?”

The last thing he remembered was the church. There had been a noise, pain, _something_...

What was that rattling sound?

He turned to look over his shoulder, but it didn't do him any good. He was basically blind without his glasses. And apparently, to make matters worse, his hands were cuffed to something heavy, something secured to the floor and keeping him from pulling free.

Beyond that ominous rattling from somewhere behind him, Joseph called out for help.

“Sebastian?” he shouted, raising his voice before he trailed off into a short burst of coughs. “K-Kidman? Can anyone hear me?”

He knew how to get himself free from a simple set of handcuffs. Joseph moved his knees under him, leaning forward to try and get a good view of the cuffs holding him captive. But that rattling was getting louder, and from the sound of it, it was damn close to where he was.

Just as he started to twist his hands to give himself room to work on the cuffs, there was a loud bang behind him, like a metal door bursting open, and accompanying it was a wet sloshing like noodles falling off a plate. Joseph glanced back, and his eyes widened.

Something... something was moving. A blurred shape was crawling closer, but he had no idea what it possibly could have been. One of those monsters? An animal?

Joseph shouted in alarm and kicked when he felt something wet slither over his ankle. The thing, whatever it was, suddenly launched forward, powerful appendages wrapping around Joseph's upper thigh. The detective dropped onto his stomach and twisted, shouting helplessly in a panic.

It attacked so suddenly! No creature that size moved so quickly. How was it holding onto him?! What was it doing?!

“Get off!” he shouted, kicking both legs and thrashing.

Those wet appendages, so numerous, were tugging on Joseph's pants, making his skin crawl. Everything was happening so quickly, Joseph barely had time to register what or why. He felt his pants being tugged off his hips, something wet and slimy twisting around his waist, and something that felt like a mess of tails or intestines (he didn't even _know_ what it was) suddenly writhing against his genitals.

He was beyond horrified, and too traumatized to do anything other than shout in his panic.

Something like... tentacles? What the hell was it? What was it doing to him, why was this...

“N-no!” he cried out. He felt one pushing against his opening, rubbing around and spreading that thick slime over his lower half. “Stop it, Stop!!”

Joseph lurched, his entire body going rigid as the thing pushed inside of him. It entered so easily, sliding inside of him with a smooth slickness. The tentacle pushed deep, and Joseph gagged. He was so violently _aware_ of it inside of him, of its length and smooth shape. The detective shook his head, panting.

“Oh, _God_...” he rasped. Bile rose in his throat, but he swallowed it down. He was shaking now.

The mess against him continued moving. It felt like a pit of snakes, or worms, long and smooth and touching him in places he never wanted to be touched. Tendrils slid around his thighs, over his flaccid cock, and the creature dripped slime.

Then he felt a bolt of pleasure, and Joseph grit his teeth in a mixture of horror and disgust. The damn thing... _inside_ of him was teasing his prostate. It was pleasurable, that much his body couldn't deny, and it was increasingly hard to ignore as the tip of the creature's tentacle rolled against that bundle of nerves again and again in slow teasing motions.

Joseph's cock hardened against his will, and he thrashed his cuffed wrists in his frustration.

“Stop it...” he hissed.

It wasn't as if the creature could understand him, but he hoped it would. He hoped it would leave him be, so he could forget this entire nightmare.

But it didn't stop. If anything, its movements increased, wet touches gliding over his now fully erect member, and his opening was violated by what was currently laying within his body. Joseph bit back a groan, and another appendage slid up to prod against his stretched entrance.

“No-” he growled, shaking his head. “ _Don't_.”

His body twitched and he spasmed violently when another tentacle pushed into him, sliding in just as easily as the first. Joseph clenched around the twisting lengths, but stopped when he learned that felt _good._ He was forced to accept the thing into him, where it joined in the torment of pleasuring his body without his consent.

This is how it went for several minutes. Joseph was breathing slowly, inhale and exhale, face pressed into his arms and his hips raised up. The creature had a weight to it, and it both kept him from resting on his knees and from lying on the floor flat. Whatever it was, it was keeping him elevated on its own.

Joseph's mouth hung open and his eyes were closed. He had been trying to accept this as something else, _someone_ else, only because he couldn't pry it off and he couldn't fight the sensations the creature brought with its loving strokes inside of him.

Another tentacle was moving to penetrate him. Joseph, relaxed as he was, could do nothing as a third tendril pushed its way in along the other two. But the feeling of it, the smooth glide of more thickness pushing into him, had him moaning like a wanton whore.

Joseph's gloved hands grasped at nothing, pawing the stone floor as he pressed himself _back_ into the creature that was raping him. How had he let his mind become so clouded? Did it really feel so good that he had stopped fighting, stopped trying to get away?

Maybe this was a dream. He had tried to convince himself earlier, when all of this started. This horrid nightmare, where nothing could be real, it was all too impossible, especially something of this nature, doing _this_ to him.

His cock twitched and he let out a sweet sigh, his hips swaying slightly as he felt the tentacles inside of him twisting around, like a drill made of smooth and pliable flesh, and when it began to pull back and forth, thrusting into him with wet noises, Joseph moaned.

He didn't hear the footsteps approaching. He didn't sense the presence looming over him, close, standing not even a foot away from him as his body was fucked by a tentacled creature. Joseph's mouth hung open, sweet and lustful cries rolling off his tongue, and his cock throbbed with impending release.

“ _Did you even fight it?_ ”

Joseph went stiff, head tilting back, blinking to see a figure in grey towering over him, looking down at him. His face became scarlet and he gaped, embarrassed beyond all belief now. Who... who was...?

“I-I...” Joseph struggled to find words. He was mortified. And still the creature drilled him, still those noisy squelches sounded from his stretched opening as the tentacle filled and toyed with his insides.

The man knelt down beside him, reaching, and Joseph's hips pistoned on their own as he felt slender but textured fingers grip the head of his weeping arousal.

“D-don't-! _Ah_... _ahh_...” he tried to protest, but the man touched him as he pleased, and Joseph could only roll his hips against the fingers.

In the next moment they were gone, and he whimpered at the loss, but the man didn't leave yet. Instead, much to Joseph's embarrassment, the man was tilting his head to... watch.

“ _No_ ,” he pleaded, his voice weak, body trembling as the tentacles increased their efforts, thrusting and pressing deeper and harder than before. “Don't- _ah_! Don't look... _haaaah_... _ah_...”

He heard a deep, rolling chuckle, almost like a purr, and it seemed to reverberate through his body and down to his bones. Joseph twisted against his binds, weakly attempting to close his thighs, to do _something_ to keep the other from looking at him in this position.

But he couldn't do anything.

“Why stop now?” the man questioned, amusement hinted in his rich voice. “You're _close_ , aren't you Joseph?”

A hand slid against the detective's belly, making his muscles go tight from the sensation, from the way that scarred hand felt strangely warm against his sweaty skin. Joseph trembled, whimpering, and another moan was pulled from his mouth before he could stop it. Those tentacles were increasing their movements, pounding him with pinpointed force to send Joseph spiraling into mindless pleasure.

“ _Yes_...” he sighed, the word leaving him before he realized it.

The hand still touched him, petting his lower body in soothing and slow circles, and Joseph found himself submitting. In any other case, he wouldn't be reacting like this. There was something wrong with his head, something lulling him into reacting this way, instinctively giving into the sensations overwhelming him.

His body shook as the creature's movements grew with violence, tentacles lancing into his orifice and fucking him so hard that Joseph now had his face pressed to the stone floor. His cock bobbed with his body’s movements, dribbling precum, until suddenly Joseph felt his orgasm assault him like a bullet tearing through his heart.

“ _Oh f-fuck_...” he breathed, writhing against the tentacled creature, a symphony of moans and whimpers falling from his mouth. “ _Ahhh... hah... ha_...”

Joseph's cock twitched hard as his release drooled out, short bursts of white dripping from the slit as he came. The hand petting his stomach continued to do so, until every last drop had spilled from Joseph's manhood and stained the dusty old floor.

In his exhaustion, Joseph went limp when the tentacled beast retreated. He felt used, wet, and violated in every sense. Not only that, but more alarmingly, darkness was taking over his vision. He heard his name being spoken, fingers petting his hair, and then he was asleep.

When he next awoke, Joseph would be in the crumbling streets of Krimson City, no longer aware of the previous events that had occurred moments before he found himself here. Everything seemed alright in his mind, except that small nagging feeling in the back of his mind...


End file.
